9 Meses
by Bridg.Wolfgirl
Summary: Kakashi había estado seguro de que podría pasar por eso... despues de todo solo eran 9 meses antes de que su pesadilla acabara. Pero... simplemente ahora comenzaba a tener sus dudas... .:: KakaAnko ::. Dedicado a Isi-san


**Disclaimer: **ninguno de los personajes usados en este fic me pertenece u.u y bien… gran parte de esta idea es de mi querida amiga Kiyo-senpai! ^w^

_Holax! ^w^_

_Jiji la verdad que me siento rara estando por aquí :P_

_Pero aquí estoy ^^ una extranjera del fandom de TD pasando a traer su primer KakaAnko! :P_

_La verdad es que no conozco mucho de Naruto, pero si algo tengo claro es que adoro esta pareja y me moria de ganas de escribir un oneshot sobre ellos y se me presento la ocasión indicada ^^ una celebracion de la hermandad KakaAnko!_

_Asi que este va con cariño para Isi-san que hoy cumple años! =D espero te guste!_

**9 Meses**

Bien, tal vez no había sido la mejor reacción que podría haber tenido… tal vez ni siquiera tenía sentido en realidad. Es decir, se había quedado completamente petrificado… pero esa no era una noticia que le dieran todos los días…

Además… conociendo a Anko, y vaya que conocía bien a su esposa, esos próximos nueve meses iban a ser los más largos de su vida.

El peliplateado suspiró. Ya se imaginaba los antojos, los cambios de humor, los reclamos injustificados que iba a soportar. Pero solo serian 9 meses ¿cierto?... esperaba que no fuera tanto como le parecía

* * *

><p>- ¡Kakashi!<p>

El peliplateado alzó la vista al entrar en la habitación, topándose con un par de chispeantes ojos castaños a menor distancia de la que había creído

- ¿Qué...qué pasa?- preguntó desconcertado por su expresión

- ¡¿Dónde está?- se incorporó la chica cruzándose de brazos después de haber inspeccionado totalmente al hombre sin encontrar lo que buscaba- ¡Lo prometiste!

Alzó una ceja confundido. No recordaba haberle prometido nada, y vaya que con Anko Mitarashi como compañera lo de olvidarse de las promesas no era algo permitido

- ¿Qué cosa?- se rindió finalmente el hombre después de varios intentos fallidos de dar con la supuesta promesa. La pelinegra bufó con fastidio y Kakashi no pudo reprimir una ligera sonrisa ante su aniñada actitud

- ¡Anoche me prometiste que me traerías un helado tempura cuando volvieras hoy!- la sonrisa se le borro del rostro al líder del equipo 7 ¿En qué momento se suponía que le había prometido eso?

Repentinamente abrió los ojos cuando algo se le vino a la mente…L_as 3 de la mañana…Mientras él estaba prácticamente cayéndose de sueño..._

Dirigió su negra mirada a la castaña de ella. Tratando de mantenerse tranquilo, cosa bastante complicada incluso para él, cuando la jonin amante de la sangre lo veía con una expresión bastante asesina en el rostro. Dándose cuenta de inmediato de que de esa no iba a salir fácilmente…

* * *

><p>- Kakashi…<p>

- ¿Hnm?- se removió un poco entre las mantas, abriendo dificultosamente los ojos y girándose hacía su compañera- ¿Qué pasa Anko?- le preguntó entre bostezos mirando de reojo el reloj

2:43 Am

- ¿Estas… estas enojado todavía?- preguntó la pelinegra jugando con sus dedos y mirándolo de forma algo nerviosa.

El peliplateado pestañeó varias veces mientras trataba de organizar sus pensamientos para saber a qué se refería su esposa

- No era mi intención gritarte asi por no dejarme ver mi programa… en verdad- la chica seguía jugando con sus dedos. Kakashi se incorporó sonriendo ante lo tierna que se veía su infantil imagen

- No estoy molesto- le aseguró el hombre. Ya estaba consciente de que Anko no controlaría bien sus emociones durante esos meses y no iba a reprocharle nada por eso- En verdad- le sonrió de nuevo acariciándole el cabello con una mano. Una enorme sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la de ojos castaños

- Entonces… ¿me preparas un plato de ramen?- le preguntó con emoción, haciendo que la sonrisa en labios del peliplateado se desvaneciera

* * *

><p>- ¡Kakashi!-la hiperactiva jonin entró corriendo en la habitación con una enorme sonrisa<p>

- Anko- saludó el tranquilo peliblanco, intuyendo por su expresión que esta vez no recibiría algún tipo de reclamo

- ¡Kakashi!- repitió la chica en tono mimoso sentándose junto a él- ¡Ven a ver una película conmigo!

- ¿Ahora?- alzó una ceja dirigiendo una mirada hacía todo el trabajo que había dejado para último momento y que ahora tenía que terminar urgentemente

- ¡Vamos!- Anko cruzó sus manos frente a ella, aun mirándolo con una sonrisa resplandeciente

- Lo siento… ahora tengo trabajo- el de la máscara le señaló los papeles en que estaba trabajando. Al instante la sonrisa de la jonin fue reemplazada por una mueca molesta

- ¡Bien! ¡Quédate con tu estúpido trabajo entonces!- le gritó la pelinegra antes de salir de la habitación con paso que demostraba su enojo

- ¡Espera! ¡Anko!- el hombre salió inmediatamente tras ella, dejando atrás un montón de trabajo que probablemente no iba a ser finalizado a tiempo

* * *

><p>-¡Kakashi!<p>

Se tensó momentáneamente ante el llamado, relajándose después al notar a quien pertenecía la voz y reprendiéndose después por lo tonto de su reacción

- Kurenai- saludó tranquilamente al girarse hacia ella

- ¿Cómo lo está llevando Anko?- preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa divertida, que se ensanchó más al notar la mueca en el hijo del colmillo blanco

- 4 meses más…- suspiró él en respuesta, pensando que realmente iba a terminar necesitando un psicólogo después de eso

- Anko no debe estar poniéndotela fácil ¿eh?- Asuma se acercó tomando por la cintura a su esposa y también riendo con un ligero tono de burla hacía el peliplateado. Kurenai rió también, negando con la cabeza al notar la expresión de molestia en Kakashi

-¡Solo 4 meses más!- le gritó entre risas la kunoichi mientras el peliplateado se alejaba dando otro suspiro por el maravilloso apoyo que eran sus compañeros

"4 meses…"

Nunca antes un periodo asi le había parecido tan largo…

* * *

><p>-¡Kakashi!<p>

El nombrado alzó la vista. Por la expresión que se veía en la única parte descubierta de su rostro, uno podría haber pensado que con algo de cansancio y… ¿miedo? Pero claro, Kakashi Hatake nunca sentiría miedo de Anko Mitarashi

-…Anko…- Y su voz obviamente no había tenido un tono ligeramente nervioso cuando habló

- ¡Pakkun es un perro idiota!- se quejó la kunoichi en un tono bastante infantil.

Kakashi dirigió su mirada hacia abajo, donde su amigo se encontraba sentado completamente inmóvil y dirigiéndole una mirada seria y ofendida a la chica

- ¡Haz un truco! ¡Vamos Pakkun has un truco!- exigía la pelinegra señalando al perro con una mano de forma que pretendía ser amenazadora, aunque para Pakkun no resultaba así en absoluto

- Pakkun es un perro ninja… no hace trucos- comentó el hombre tratando de calmar a su esposa, aunque lo único que logró fue que esta lo mirara con esa expresión asesina que tanto había visto últimamente.

Y no es de nuevo que estuviera intimidado la razón por la que simplemente volvió a sentarse y abrió su librito sin agregar nada más

- ¡Vamos Pakkun!- siguió gritando Anko en tono frustrado

Kakashi dirigió una fugaz mirada de nuevo al perro, sonriendo con algo de arrepentimiento ante su cara de "¡auxilio!"

"Lo siento amigo… mejor tu que yo_"_

* * *

><p>Eran exactamente las 7:43 AM y por más sorprendente e improbable que sonara, Kakashi Hatake había llegado, más que a tiempo, temprano a un lugar<p>

El peliplateado daba vueltas de un lado a otro con impaciencia, pareciéndose bastante a un león enjaulado, y cada poco su mirada volaba hacia la puerta cerrada que tenia frente a él, esperando a que algo cambiara en ella.

Por increíble que pareciera, especialmente para él, habían pasado finalmente los largos 9 meses… estaba a solo unos minutos de que su vida volviera a la normalidad y de que Anko dejara de tener esos ataques en su contra

Los minutos pasaron con una lentitud tortuosa, pero finalmente al cabo de un rato Kakashi pudo divisar el cambio que esperaba al otro lado de la puerta y que le hizo soltar un suspiro de alivio que llevaba conteniendo desde que había llegado… El letrero cambió a "abierto"

Todavía recordaba ese fatídico día 9 meses atrás:

_-Pero… ¿pero cuanto tiempo estará cerrada la tienda?- preguntó el peliplateado en un tono bastante cercano al pánico_

_- 9 meses- le respondió el encargado de la tienda de dangos_

* * *

><p>- ¡Kakashi!<p>

El hombre se giró con algo de fastidio, recargándose contra el marco de la puerta y mirando a Anko sentada en un sofá con su gran bolsa de dulces entre las piernas, que se devoraba como quien no ha comido en una semana… y es que para ella un día sin sus preciados dangos era mucho peor que eso… ni que decir de 9 meses

El peliplateado le interrogó con la mirada. Después de unos minutos la kunoichi levanto la mirada de sus dangos y le anunció con toda la tranquilidad del planeta

- Se me olvidaba decirte que me hice unos estudios hace unas semanas, estoy embarazada

* * *

><p><em>Personalmente me quedo conforme con el resultado ^^<em>

_Espero que pioensen lo mismo y hallan disfrutado leer sufrir a Kakashi tanto como yo al escribirlo =D_

_Si creen que merece un review serán bien recibidos! ^w^_

_Gracias a Kiyo por la idea! =D_

_Y claro… Feliz cumpleaños a Isi-san! =D_


End file.
